creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Khitrish Mapping
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:640902|Kerbal Horror Program page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 13:12, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:640902#3|Kerbal Horror Program page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 13:37, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Mind if I Try Doing a KSP creepypasta? Hi Khitrish Mapping, I had an idea after seeing your story. Generally, the problem with haunted computer program pastas are * There's no reason why the whole haunted thing happens in the first place. * There's no reason for it to continue. * Why doesn't the guy just not play the damn thing when he finds out it's haunted? So when I read your story, I thought of the following: Some bunch of kids break into a Satanic Temple and spray paint crosses all over and do other "Godly" vandalism. One also steals a laptop computer. The computer happens to have KSP on it. When the thief plays KSP, he is Jebediah Kerbil in the mission. He experiences and sees everything just as if he were the kerbonaut, right down to being blown apart. He feels the rocket lifting off, he has the pain and terror when it blows up and he is burned to death, etc. So he does the logical thing, he stops playing KSP on the computer and unplugs it. He goes out to get something to eat. When he comes back, the place has been broken into, crosses were spray painted on his wall and the computer is gone. The next day at school, they launch KSP and Jebediah Kerbil basically has an epileptic fit while being launched and then blowing up. Big deal, concerned parents, etc. Then it keeps up. Forget him driving, forget him doing sports, he is stuck. Then the next KSP voyage he gets into is going to be some incredibly long one, like to the KSP equivalent a slow train to the Oort Cloud, where he is going to be stuck inside KSP for as long as that computer stays up. Would it be alright with you if I wrote it? I could probably find another program to do it with but I don't like video games at all so I'd have to ask. My whole knowledge of KSP is seeing a couple of YouTube videos by Scott Manley that were funny. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 03:32, January 6, 2019 (UTC)